


Under The Surface

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Series: The Warrior Inside Me (ITA) [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Moments, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, introspection Jason, introspection Oliver, light Vaas/Jason
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La grotta finalmente si fa più affollata con l'aggiunta di Oliver al gruppo, anche se il giorno in cui saranno tutti riuniti è ancora lontano. Jason però, dopo essersi assicurato che tutti quanti stanno bene, cerca come sempre andarsene e sparire nella giungla. Le cose però andranno diversamente, visto che stavolta i suoi nemici sono stati più bravi del solito a cercare di ucciderlo...</p><p>FanFic incentrata sul rapporto d'amicizia tra Ollie e J, con contorno di Bromance tra fratelli Brody e quel pizzico di Vaas/Jason che ovviamente non guasta mai.<br/>Pubblicazione settimanale (possibilmente, altrimenti slitta a quella dopo...e a quella dopo ancora).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious Desires

“ _Mi hai salvato...”_

 

Ancora risentii la gratitudine nella voce di Ollie per aver impedito che fosse venduto come schiavo.

 

 

“ _Cazzo, stavano minacciando mio padre. Avrebbe sborsato un sacco di soldi...”_

 

 

Non gli piaceva mai parlare dei suoi, divorziati da tanti anni ormai e che nonostante ciò ancora non facevano altro che sbranarsi a vicenda; dimenticandosi spesso e volentieri di quel figlio che avevano messo al modo. Fortunatamente almeno non in questo caso, non dopo essere stato rapito da uomini spietati e privi di una qualsiasi coscienza.

 

 

“ _Ollie, ti avrebbero venduto come schiavo dopo...anche se avesse pagato”_

 

 

Perché glielo avevo detto? Potevo tenermelo per me, ormai era al sicuro, perché aggiungere altro schifo a tutta questa storia già del tutto orribile? Ma la mia bocca aveva corso più del mio cervello; solo l'attimo dopo capii che così l’avrei solo fatto sentire peggio...

 

 

“ _Oh cazzo...questa è proprio una storia di merda! Non so se ne esco sano”_

 

 

Già, chi di noi ne sarebbe uscito sano? Io no di certo, ormai ne dubitavo ogni giorno in più passato sull’isola. Anche se nonostante le continue allucinazioni e qualche vuoto di memoria, continuavo a rifiutarmi di credere di star perdendo completamente la testa. Anche se temevo che Daisy e Liza ormai cominciassero a intuire qualcosa dalle ultime volte che avevo parlato con loro...

 

 

“ _Ricordati che i coltelli le uccidono le persone, non le riportano indietro”_

 

 

_Già…_

 

In qualche modo questo lo sapevo anch’io ma non vedevo comunque l'ora di ficcarla in quel petto ambrato, circondato da un'inconfondibile collana da cui pendeva una più che famigliare pietra verde giada e per farlo, sarei dovuto continuare a rimanere vivo.

 

Evitando il più possibile di fare l’idiota testardo come al solito.

 

 

“ _J, ma stai be...”_

 

 

Ricordai ancora la voce preoccupata di Ollie, dopo che l'avevo portato al sicuro e che ero andato a parlargli infondo alla grotta. Giusto pochi secondi dopo avermi rifiutato un tiro dal suo spinello.

 

 

“ _Mio Dio, ma tu sei ferito!_ _Prima loro_ _in realtà_ _t_ _i hanno preso!”_

 

 

Aveva urlato attirando involontariamente l'attenzione anche di Daisy e Liza, che smisero quello che stavano facendo e ci vennero subito incontro. Io invece come prima cosa mi maledissi; non volevo assolutamente farli preoccupare. Sopratutto ora che dovevo fargli capire che andava tutto bene, che erano del tutto al sicuro e che non ci sarebbe stato _nulla_ ad impedirmi di riportarli a casa.

 

Nulla.

 

 

“ _Si, ogni tanto riescono a beccarmi...”_

 

 

Avevo risposto sarcastico, sforzandomi di sorridere il più possibile così da mascherare il dolore ma ormai l'emorragia era fin troppo evidente e anche fin troppo dolorosa. L'effetto dell'adrenalina stava incominciando a svanire, tanto che rese ormai inutile nascondermi l'enorme macchia di sangue che mi si stava formata sul mio fianco, imbrattandomi buona parte della maglietta. Un rivolo di sangue incominciò a scendermi anche dall'angolo delle labbra e come aveva saggiamente detto una volta Edward Norton in Fight Club, c'è un limite al sangue che un essere umano può ingoiare e trattenere nello stomaco; io l'avevo appena superato...

 

Di certo non volevo morire ma ero convinto di riuscire a fare in tempo ad allontanarmi e curarmi da solo come al solito. Stavolta sbagliai i mie calcoli e non appena me ne resi conto, caddi seduto sulla pietra lì vicino; Ollie mi si avvicino subito con sguardo terrorizzato, mettendomi le mani sulle spalle e tentando di richiamare la mia attenzione ma ormai ero già al limite. Stavo cedendo e anche se capivo che stava chiamando il mio nome, in qualche modo, non riuscii a reagire minimamente e continuai solo a fissare il vuoto davanti a me.

 

Poi credo…

 

Io credo…

 

Non saprei. Mi parve soltanto che le ragazze corsero a chiamare il Dr. Earnhardt e l'attimo dopo svenni, visto lo stacco improvviso che ci fu da quel momento, al ritrovarmi sdraiato dentro la tenda blu; già tutto bendato, pulito, curato e con accanto...

 

“Liza?” sussurrai come me la vidi addormentata al mio fianco e fu in quell'attimo che mi accorsi anche che mi stava stringendo la mano.

 

La guardai commosso e per un attimo pensai di accarezzarla e baciarla, il secondo dopo invece mi obbligai a stroncare quelle effusioni sul nascere. Dalla vergogna spostai anche il viso verso il lato opposto pensando soltanto che ero un maledetto idiota e anche, un dannato bastardo...

 

Le mi amava ed io invece le stavo solo facendo passare l'inferno.

 

Ma non potevo farci niente; l'intensità dei mie sentimenti non era lo stesso che lei provava, già da un bel po', verso di me. Da tempo sapevo che era profondamente innamorata ed io, semplicemente, avevo ingenuamente pensato che prima o poi sarei arrivato a ricambiarla.

 

Perché con Liza mi trovavo perfettamente a mio agio e le volevo un gran bene; ma non l'amavo.

 

Non come lei amava me...

 

Prima o poi avrei dovuto dirglielo. Di certo le avrei fatto male ma almeno sarebbe stata libera di trovare la felicità con qualcuno che la ricambiasse sul serio. Solo che ora come ora, non avevo il coraggio di farlo. Come avrei potuto dopotutto? Rompere la nostra relazione lì, in quella grotta, su quella maledetta isola dove eravamo stati rapiti, maltrattati e per poco anche venduti come schiavi?

 

Un trauma alla volta bastava e avanzava eppure, avevo il timore che non ci sarebbe stato modo di dirglielo se non mentre eravamo ancora sulle Rook. Perché io...

 

 

_Non voglio tornare?_

 

 

Subito mi morsi il labbro, pensieroso.

 

Non lo sapevo, non ne avevo idea; forse sì. Forse no. Lo volevo? I Rakyat continuavano a dirmi che il mio posto era qui insieme nella tribù e ormai mi trattavano come fossi loro fratello.

 

Poi c'era anche Citra…

 

 

 _Citra_ …

 

 

Bell'enigma quella donna ma nemmeno lei era il motivo del mio voler restare; lo ammettevo, era vero che quando stavo con lei ero rapito dalla sua bellezza e rapito dal tutto fascino che emanava, tanto che spesso e volentieri smettevo anche di ragionare. Chiunque l'avrebbe definita una reazione normale, come avrebbero potuto tranquillamente pensare che tutto quello che quindi io facevo era solo per farmi valere ai suoi occhi ed alcune volte, persino io lo credevo.

 

Eppure non era così...

 

Non appena tornavo dalla giungla, non appena non l'avevo più sotto gli occhi, quell'incantesimo si rompeva sempre come nulla fosse…

 

Di mio non pensavo quasi mai a lei e anche se lo facevo, non ne sentivo la mancava – mai. Era raro che mi tornasse alla mente la sua voce, il suo profumo o il suo corpo. A malapena ricordavo queste prime due cose quando le ero distante e cosa ancor più fondamentale, non mi dispiaceva affatto.

 

Non mi importava, non me ne fregava niente.

 

Eppure che cos'era, allora? Non ne avevo idea; quando ero là fuori, da solo, per metà io pensavo ai miei amici e a mio fratello. Invece per l'altra metà a…

 

“Vaas...” sussurrai con frustrazione stavolta.

 

 _Già_ , pensavo quasi solo al momento in cui l'avrei avuto tra le mani. In cui gli avrei fatto pentire di essere nato. In cui finalmente, abbandonando totalmente la pietà, l'avrei ucciso – vendicando Grant.

 

Era un'ottima sensazione quella che provavo; l'immaginarmi con il pugnale in una mano e il sangue di Vaas sopra e nonostante questa mia immersione totale, mi accorsi del sussultare di Liza e di come gemette anche dalla paura al mio solo pronunciare il nome di quel bastardo. Subito mi girai su di un fianco per voltarmi verso di lei e consolarla, accarezzandole la spalla e sussurrandogli delle parole confortanti senza svegliarla, per poi continuare a stringere la mia mano con la sua.

 

In un attimo tornò tranquilla.

 

Sicuramente ora stava facendo sogni sereni, invece io tornai con la mente al maledetto figlio di puttana che era quasi sempre al centro dei miei e totalmente protagonista dei miei incubi notturni.

 

Ovvero ogni dannatissima notte...

 

Quanto avrei voluto ucciderlo cazzo e quanto avrei voluto essere personalmente destinato io a farlo. Assistere all'esalazione del suo ultimo respiro mi avrebbe dato una goduria immensa. Lo odiavo maledizione, lo odiavo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo; odiavo il suo sorriso predatorio, la sua risata sempre così sadica e divertita – o anche piena di euforia quando si lasciava andare in uno di quei suoi deliranti discorsi da paranoide schizzato.

 

Com'era possibile che qualcuno non avesse mai tentato di rinchiuderlo da qualche parte e gettare via la chiave?

 

Odiavo i suoi occhi e come mi guardavano, sembrava sempre volesse divorarmi vivo e odiavo nel modo più assoluto riuscire a leggerci dentro e capire, dalle pupille che variavano dal completamente dilatate all'essere piccolissime a spillo, quale tipo di droga o miscuglio di queste avesse assunto in giornata; come odiavo vedere le sue enormi occhiaie, segno di quella che doveva essere una terribile insonnia e constatare per l'ennesima volta che tutto questo contribuiva pericolosamente ad aumentare la sua instabilità e la sua brutalità, sopratutto nei miei confronti…

 

Odiavo il suo fisico perfetto, la sua forza bruta e così impossibile da soggiogare, tanto ogni volta mi pareva di scontrarmi contro una montagna che inevitabilmente mi franava addosso. Che ogni volta nei nostri brevi scontri per la giungla mi atterrava, sovrastandomi con tutta la sua imponenza, di come mi inchiodava a terra stringendomi i polsi fino quasi a romperli.

 

Odiavo come avessi ancora paura di lui, nonostante la rabbia e nonostante il disprezzo, di come finendo a guardarlo dal basso non potevo far altro delle volte a lasciarmi solo intimorire e dominare dalla sua sola presenza – di come lui, puntando i suoi occhi sempre affamati con insistenza nei miei, mi faceva sentire nudo anche sotto la mia stessa pelle.

 

Odiavo poi come invece di reagire subito, mi lasciavo sempre distrarre per un attimo da quella sua dannata collana verde che ciondolava sempre sopra i mie occhi. Prima che inevitabilmente tornassi a guardarlo dritto in faccia beccandolo a leccarsi maniacalmente le labb…

 

_Dio, ma perché non riesco a pensare ad altro che a_ _quel bastardo?_

 

La consapevolezza di ciò mi colpi all'improvviso facendomi deglutire dal nervoso e lasciandomi solo la voglia di piangere dal dolore.

 

Pochissime volte era riuscito a catturarmi, compresa quella con Liza quando aveva tentato di darci fuoco vivi, ma non importava; era riuscito a entrare nella mia testa, fin dalla prima volta che l'avevo incontrato e avevo il terrore che non ne sarebbe mai più uscito. Forse dovevo ucciderlo, solo così mi sarei liberato di lui? Solo così – _forse_ – avrei finalmente voluto di nuovo abbandonare l'isola? Solo così, sarei potuto di nuovo ritornare la notte a sognare qualcosa di diverso da quell'uomo terribile e da tutti gli orrori che con se portava? Solo così, sarei finalmente potuto ritornare normale?

 

perché era questo quello che volevo, giusto?

 

Non ne avevo più idea. Sia il mio corpo che il mio inconscio mi spingevano proprio nella direzione opposta; mi spingeva verso il primitivo, verso la giungla, verso il selvaggio. Invece la parte del tutto cosciente di me…io volevo solo la pace che avevo perduto, perdendo Grant. Io volevo troppe cose contrastasti quindi; che diavolo volevo per davvero?

 

 

_Non Liza_

 

 

Almeno di questo ne ero sicuro e mi fece male pensarlo, soprattutto come la sentii farsi più vicina e appoggiarsi contro di me, sussurrando il mio nome nel sonno.

 

Non mi meritava...

 

“Mi dispiace tanto, perdonami...” le sussurrai dispiaciuto, sporgendomi e baciandola sulla fronte: “Ma non è proprio destino...” conclusi malinconico, allontanandomi con calma e lasciandole quindi anche la mano.

 

In risposta la vidi lacrimare nel sonno. Forse anche lei, infondo, doveva aver già capito; non c'era speranza per noi due e come uscii dalla tenda, capendo che nessuno degli altri mi aveva notato, io sentii solo e subito l'impulso di…scappare via.


	2. PTSD

Oliver, appoggiato al bordo del ponte della barca, guardava distrattamente Daisy lavorare ancora al motore. Non era esattamente il suo campo e nemmeno il proprio, per questo ammirava molto la sua incorruttibile determinazione nel sistemare quel vecchio pezzo di ferraglia arrugginito. Se ci fosse stato Vincent ci avrebbero messo di meno; dopotutto di mestiere faceva il meccanico a Los Angeles.

 

 

_Già, faceva…_

 

 

Oliver aveva chiesto a Jason di lui come aveva chiesto di tutti gli altri e anche se infondo doveva aspettarselo, era rimasto parecchio atterrito nel sapere che non sarebbero tornati tutti quanti a casa. Poi aveva sorriso; per farsi forza, per non cedere alla tristezza e alla malinconia. Per essere il solito Ollie che vedeva il lato positivo di ogni cosa.

 

“ _Cavolo, è proprio una situazione di merda amico._ _Ma c'è la caveremo, giusto?_ ” gli avrebbe detto, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e tirandolo un po' su di morale, anche se ormai il suo migliore amico non sembrava più tanto turbato da tutto quel sangue e dalla violenza.

 

Poi aveva saputo di Grant…

 

Jason era così concentrato, così immerso in questa sua nuova pelle da guerriero impavido – che in realtà Oliver, come prima di lui lo stesso Grant, sospettava esserci da sempre in realtà – quando gli comunicò la terribile notizia; ad Oliver il sorriso gli morì quasi in un attimo e il suo viso diventò la definizione stessa del dolore, dell'incredulità e della confusione, finendo a passare poi tutto quel tempo semplicemente a fissarlo in silenzio. Non più capace di aggiungere una sola parola.

 

La notizia l'aveva così sconvolto eppure non era nemmeno l'elemento che più l'aveva scioccato…

 

A turbarlo profondamente era stato lo stesso Jason; gli aveva dato quella notizia, così terribile e così crudele, con fare talmente distratto e quasi disinteressato. Con espressione monotona e continuando a guardare l'orizzonte, verso il posto sicuro in cui voleva condurlo e cambiando la direzione dello sguardo ogni tanto, solo per assicurarsi che non ci fossero pirati nei dintorni. Non guardò nemmeno l'amico negli occhi, non soffermandosi che il minimo necessario sulla notizia della morte di suo fratello maggiore, archiviandone subito l'argomento – Oliver sospettava che se di propria iniziativa non avesse chiesto, probabilmente J di suo non l'avrebbe mai informato di tutto questo.

 

Sembrava quasi apatia.

 

Sembrava come se non gliene importasse più nulla.

 

Peccato che il ragazzo biondo ormai lo conosceva così bene e da così tanto tempo, da sapere che era proprio il suo esatto opposto contrario...

 

Ollie, da figlio unico qual'era, aveva passato molti, troppi anni ad osservare per bene quei tre fratelli così invidiabili per quanto fossero uniti tra loro da sapere con la certezza più assoluta che perderne uno, per i due rimasti, avrebbe significato perdere anche un pezzo del proprio cuore o della propria anima.

 

Un dolore così forte che il ragazzo biondo era consapevole di riuscire a malapena ad immaginare...

 

Quella di Jason era tutto ciò che ci fosse di più lontano dall'apatia e anche se l'amico indossava quella maschera ed evitava l'argomento, Oliver poteva benissimo vedere quel terribile strazio; come se J avesse ancora un grosso coltello piantato in pieno petto in quello stesso istante e che proprio, per quanto il ragazzo ci provasse, non riusciva mai ad estrarre. Soltanto a girare e ancora a rigirare, provocando solo più dolore facendolo sempre sanguinare e tutto questo gli diede da pensare…

 

Quanto si era perso di Jason dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto? Che cosa aveva fatto di preciso in tutto questo tempo? Quante altre ne aveva già viste e subite? Quante ne aveva passate?

 

Quest'isola, splendida e bella quanto crudele e mortale, stava facendo appezzi il suo migliore amico.

 

“Ollie, mi passi quella chiave?” la voce di Daisy gli arrivo così distante e quasi improvvisa, visto come il ragazzo fosse perso nei propri pensieri. La ragazza era ancora inginocchiata a trafficare con il motore e dal basso gli indicava già da un pezzo la grossa chiave inglese che stava a terra a meno di un metro da lui.

 

“Oh, sì. Scusa, vado a prendertela” gli disse subito, sorridente e solare, abbassando dal proprio viso l'ennesimo spinello, voltandosi e guardando dove giaceva la chiave per poi andare a prenderla. Mettendo per un attimo da parte il turbine di pensieri che aveva in testa.

 

Poi lo vide...

 

Jason era sveglio e già fuori dalla tenda, Ollie sorrise praticamente per istinto e tutto contento che si fosse già ripreso, alzò una mano per attirare la sua attenzione ma non fece in tempo a chiamarlo; il suo migliore amico sembrava agitato, forse un po' scosso e prima ancora che potesse capirci qualcosa, lo vide muoversi a gran passi in direzione dell'uscita – come se volesse volatilizzarsi.

 

“Ollie, la chiave” lo richiamò Daisy, ricordandogli di nuovo di portargli l'oggetto in questione.

 

“Si certo. Ecco qui, tieni” gli disse prendendogliela e passandogliela subito.

 

La ragazza non tolse mai il naso da quel motore, Oliver invece alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e vide che Jason era praticamente sparito; perché se n'era andato?

 

“Senti Daisy, vado un attimo da Jason ok?” l'avviso, sempre con quella sua tipica calma.

 

“d'accordo, ma vedi di lasciarli anche un po' da soli quei due” commentò poi la ragazza senza mai alzarsi o distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro e di fatto, non solo non si accorse che Jason non era più con Liza, ma anche che Oliver si fosse già allontanato senza ascoltare le sue parole.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Come tentai di alzarmi riuscii solo a sollevarmi debolmente su di un braccio, facendomi scappare un breve lamento di dolore che soffocai prima che Liza potesse udirmi. Solo poi, tenendomi una mano sul fianco bendato, finii di rimettermi in piedi e di uscire dalla tenda.

 

Erano tutti così presi…

 

Daisy con la barca e Oliver sembrava stargli dietro a dare una mano; li guardai un attimo da lontano e poi, senza di dire una sola parola, me ne andai. So che avrei dovuto avvisarli, che dovevano essere preoccupati per me e che volevano essere certi che per lo meno stessi bene ma ancora sentii solo l'impulso di andare via e di scappare fuori, quasi mi sentissi soffocare.

 

 

_Scusatemi..._

 

 

Non le gestivo proprio per niente bene le mie emozioni, eh?

 

Mi infilai subito nel cunicolo di roccia che mia avrebbe portato all'esterno a all'improvviso, invece che camminare in modo decente come una persona normale, mi ritrovai in una attimo ad accasciare contro la parete quasi privo di forze. Era decisamente troppo presto per alzarmi e farmi anche solo una banalissima passeggiata ma io, testardo come al solito, decisi di ignorare gli avvertimenti del mio stesso corpo.

 

Continuai, iniziando a trascinarmi contro quella superficie umida e rocciosa fino a ritrovarmi finalmente fuori.

 

Feci ancora una decina di metri in avanti e poi, ora già più tranquillo, mi fermai; non c'era alcuna luce ad abbagliarmi, era già calata la notte. I grilli già frinivano nell'erba, l'aria veniva su dal mare ed era fresca al punto giusto. Io mi ritrovai a respirare a pieni polmoni.

 

Adoravo quando la temperatura si prendeva una pausa dall'afa tropicale per diventare non fredda, ma semplicemente calda al punto giusto.

 

Avevo ormai imparato a conoscere bene il clima di quest'isola e anche dei suoi rari ma improvvisi cambi di temperatura; di solito di giorno faceva un caldo terribile e sfiancante, un po' meno la notte anche se comunque le alte temperature mettevano a dura prova il sonno il più delle volte. Quando pioveva invece la temperatura crollava di colpo e diventava così fredda da far impallidire una tipica giornata di pioggia londinese. Ci si doveva coprire o altrimenti si rischiava seriamente l'ipotermia. quando finalmente poi la pioggia passava, lasciava sempre quella temperatura del tutto gradevole che attraverso l'aria ora mi accarezzava la pelle.

 

Avevo gli occhi chiusi ma poi istintivamente alzai lo sguardo verso il cielo e quando li riaprii trovai miliardi di stelle a illuminare l'infinito manto di tenebre che era il cielo.

 

Era uno spettacolo bellissimo.

 

Per colpa di Vaas e dei suoi maledetti pirati, per colpa di tutte le carogne prive di cuore che giravano sull'isola, a volte mi dimenticavo quanto potesse essere stupendo questo posto ma alla fine la natura tornava sempre a ricordarmelo; era una vista così splendida, così stupenda, che nemmeno mi accorsi che stavo già cercando la reflex con una mano.

 

Non era affatto inusuale per me, al contrario, era una delle cose che più volte al giorno mi teneva occupato. Sopratutto nei tempi morti; prendere la reflex, immortalare qualcosa di interessante e poi rivederlo e magari, ricatturare di nuovo la sua immagine anche se l'avevo già fatto un sacco di volte. Piante, animali, paesaggi, albe e tramonti, templi e baracche, Rakyat, semplici contadini, donne che andavano a prendere l'acqua al fiume, bambini che giovavano con la terra e con i bastoni, donne anziane addormentate su una sedia fuori dalla porta, uomini di malaffare e persino i maledetti pirati.

 

Era più forte di me; fermarmi e fotografare per il semplice piacere per farlo.

 

Gli uomini di Vaas che non avevano la minima idea di quante volte mi ero avvicinato a loro, solo per potergli scattare un'innocua fotografia e poi tornare a svanire nella giungla senza averli neanche toccati – mi capitava spesso anche quando mi appostavo solo per studiarmi uno dei loro avamposti e per questo semplice motivo, persino di Vaas ne avevo ormai tante.

 

L'avevo sempre beccato per caso, i suoi movimenti erano peggio di quelli di un gatto fantasma; non lasciavano mai tracce e non si capiva mai dove sarebbe andato o da dove diavolo fosse venuto fuori. Era l'unico che fotografavo solo ed esclusivamente per studiarlo meglio, solo per capire se da qualche parte avesse un maledetto punto debole da poter sfruttare...

 

Ora però non dovevo pensare a lui e rovinare questo momento.

 

Di nuovo mi concentrai solo su quel cielo e ancora continuai con la reflex, trovando strano che non l'avessi giù toccata dentro anche solo per sbaglio. Dopodiché compresi il perché e lentamente tutta la poca serenità che ero riuscito a conquistare svanì nel nulla, lasciando lo spazio solo all'orrore e alla paura…

 

All'improvviso la mia mano vagò con terrore sul mio fianco. Fu solo in quel momento che compresi veramente di non avere nulla addosso; macchina fotografica, machete, _armi da fuoco..._

 

Niente, a parte i miei vestiti.

 

Gli altri dovevano avermi tolto tutto prima di medicarmi e mettermi nella tenda, pensando che fosse una buona idea, ma tutto questo ora...faceva di me solamente un uomo ferito e completamente disarmato – su di un'isola piena zeppa di assassini squilibrati...

 

All'improvviso il sangue mi schizzò di colpo alla testa stordendomi mentre il terrore e l'agitazione che seguirono, in un primo momento, mi paralizzarono completamente. Prima di iniziare a farmi tremare in modo quasi incontrollato. Avevo visto molto, decisamente troppo di tutto lo schifo che accadeva qui per non impedire alla mia immaginazione di tormentarmi e ricordarmi come le cose, per la più minima disattenzione – per la più minima stronzata – potessero andare _veramente_ _male…_

 

Per un attimo credetti di svenire come iniziai a vedere tutto nero e invece di pensare solo a sedermi, nella mia testa comincia a ripetere ossessivamente solo una cosa e una soltanto.

 

 _M_ _i serve un'arma_

 

“Hey J!” mi sentii improvvisamente dire da Oliver alle spalle mentre una sua mano, incautamente, si posò sulla mia schiena.

 

Mossa sbagliata.

 

Avevo la mente completamente vuota, bloccata, ma non importava. In meno di un secondo il mio corpo si mosse da solo, reagendo praticamente d'istinto – per difendersi – e prima ancora di capire quello che stavo facendo, Ollie ne subì le conseguenze; fu un attimo, per come mi girai di colpo per afferrare il suo braccio, quello con cui mi aveva toccato, per torcerglielo dietro alla schiena e poi sbatterlo faccia contro la parete di roccia al nostro fianco, continuando solo a forzare finché non avrei sentito il suo osso spezzarsi sotto la pressione delle mia mano.

 

Furono solo le sue urla a fermarmi.

 

Fortunatamente, prima che potessi per davvero fratturargli l'avambraccio, la sua voce singhiozzante e intrisa di dolore mi arrivò alle orecchie, facendosi strada a forza verso quella piccola zona remota e ancora cosciente del mio cervello.

 

Piano piano incominciai a capire che quella voce così sofferente non era quella di un pirata, non era quella di qualcuno che avrebbe voluto farmi del male. No. Quella voce era di Oliver..

 

Avevo gli occhi aperti ma finalmente tornai a guardare per davvero e in un attimo, non fui più cieco.

 

La mia forza lentamente venne a mancare, il mio volto si riempì di dolore e di orrore come inizia a rendermi conto di quello che stavo facendo e a _chi_ , lo stavo facendo...

 

Lo mollai, indietreggiando scioccato, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mie mani tremanti.

 

Come aveva potuto?

 

 

 _É Ol_ _lie_ _, dannazione! Ol_ _lie_...

 

 

Intanto Oliver si voltò verso di me massaggiandosi distrattamente il braccio dolente. Io non avevo il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia; stavo male, così tanto da sentirmi soffocare mentre per il dolore infilai le mie mani tra i capelli, stringendoli, con già le lacrime agli occhi.

 

 

 _Mio_ _D_ _io,_ _che_ _cosa sono diventato?_

 

 

“Mi dispiace. Perdonami, io non...” cercai di spiegargli in preda alle lacrime e singhiozzante, non riuscendo nemmeno a finire la mia stessa frase.

 

Non volevo fargli del male, non ne sarei mai stato capace eppure…

 

Eppure…

 

Io stavo per rompere un braccio al mio migliore amico, uno come pochi sulla faccia della terra. Un ragazzo splendido; senza di lui nella mia vita molte cose sarebbero state diverse...

 

“J...” mi sentii chiamare da lui quasi esitante ma indubbiamente preoccupato: “Tranquillo amico” aggiunse poi con tono tranquillo e così amichevole. Troppo amichevole.

 

Alzai lo sguardo, il mio pietoso volto pieno di sofferenza e lacrime giusto per vedere in tempo il suo sorriso solare mentre mi veniva incontro e mi metteva le mani sulle spalle, solamente per potermi calmare e consolare: “non è successo niente”

 

Che idiota che ero; così schiacciato dal peso insopportabile di una simile colpa che per un breve attimo mi ero completamente dimenticato di chi avevo veramente di fronte...

 

“E poi è stata colpa mia, giusto? Mai sorprendere un Ninja alle spalle” aggiunse poi scherzoso e ridente, irradiandomi come sempre con la sua positività. Io risi a mia volta alla sua battuta, anche se tra alcuni profondi singhiozzi ma sentendomi già il cuore più leggero.

 

Era incredibile come riuscisse sempre a sollevarmi, con il suo modo semplice e genuino di essere e non appena tornai abbastanza calmo per riuscire a parlare gli chiesi, giusto per sicurezza.: “Sei...sei davvero sicuro che non ti ho fatto niente? Ti prego, dimmelo se senti male da qualche parte e io...”

 

“Tranquillo J, sono apposto. Lo giuro, non sto mentendo” mi consolò, muovendo anche il braccio per mostrarmi che fosse del tutto in salute, così calmo e rilassato; invece io ancora sudavo e quasi mi sentii svenire per la seconda volta.

 

Mi ero indubbiamente alzato _troppo_ presto...

 

“Tu piuttosto...” mi disse Ollie con tono incerto, vedendolo poi viaggiare con gli occhi sul mio fianco fasciato e come lo capii, d'istinto sentii l'impulso di coprirmelo.

 

“Sto, sto bene Ollie. Davvero; ho solo...ho solo bisogno di un po’ d’aria, sul serio. Poi torno dentro” mentii. Perché mentii? Perché dovevo sempre fare così con loro? Perché dovevo far finta che non ci fosse nulla che potesse abbattermi?

 

Oliver mi guardo incerto alle mie parole. Non capì il mio bluff, ma lo lasciò piuttosto perplesso il tono esausto che usai per rifilargli quella miserabile bugia. Non lo feci apposta; ero sempre stanco, stressato, agitato, _in costante allarme_ e la verità ora, era che volevo solamente andarmene – senza però farlo neanche preoccupare.

 

“Quindi...torna da Daisy, ok? Io vado solo a farmi un giro. Solo un giro” gli mentii ancora.

 

Che cosa avevo che non andava?

 

Perché nonostante sentissi il bisogno di averlo vicino, continuavo solo a respingerlo?

 

Poi capii...

 

 

_Ti prego, torna dentro Ollie; ti prego._

 

 

Avevo paura ma non per me stavolta, per loro. A quanto pare c'era solo una cosa che mi terrorizzava di più dell'essere solo e completamente disarmato, ovvero l'essere completamente disarmato ma in compagnia di qualcuno che amavo e che temevo di non riuscire a proteggere.

 

La grotta era un nascondiglio sicuro ma i pirati ogni tanto venivano a trovare il Dr. Earnhardt e non osavo immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se avessero beccato uno dei miei amici lì fuori. Perché mi era andata bene una volta ma chi poteva assicurarmi, che se fossero stati ricatturati, sarei stato poi in grado di salvarli una seconda volta? Di impedire che fossero uccisi o venduti come schiavi...

 

 

 _Dio, no_ …

 

 

Non lo volevo dannazione e avrei fatto di tutto perché non accadesse ma nonostante le mie parole, Oliver era ancora lì, di fronte a me, che continuava a guardarmi con sguardo poco convinto…

 

Dovevo agire, fare qualcosa che gli facesse capire che le nostre strade si dovevano dividere. Che lui doveva rientrare nella grotta e rimanere lì fino al mio ritorno, anche se sarebbero voluti dire giorni o anche di più. Ma non si muoveva, così a quel punto fui io il primo a farlo e prima che Ollie potesse protestare o dire anche solo una parola, di scatto gli diedi le spalle e tentai di andarmene.

 

Cercai di non guardare indietro, di ignorare il suo sguardo che doveva essere del tutto perplesso e confuso nel vedermi reagire a quel modo. Anche se era per il suo bene…

 

Riuscii solo a fare un paio di passi e poi crollai.

 

Le gambe di colpo cedettero sotto il mio stesso peso e se non fosse stato per lui, che subito mi corse incontro mettendosi in un attimo sotto il mio braccio per sorreggermi, sarei finito faccia a terra.

 

“Hey, hey. Con calma, ti accompagno io. Posso?” mi chiese, praticamente supplicandomi con quel suo sguardo e con quel suo sorriso così solare e ottimista a cui sapeva facevo fatica a dire di no.

 

Semplicemente felice di poter darmi una mano e come sempre ne rimasi commosso.

 

Oliver era la persona più schifosamente ricca che io abbia mai conosciuto nella mia vita eppure, era anche la più buona, gentile e altruista, sulla faccia della terra. Come fosse possibile che queste due cose andassero così d'accordo tra loro non ne avevo idea. Sapevo solo che di persone come lui ne nascevano una su un milione.

 

Io gli sorrisi a mia volta, ancora colpito dal suo gesto. Poi gli annui: “sì, grazie Ollie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA TITOLO; PTSD è una sigla che sta per “Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder” ovvero disturbo post-traumatico da stress.


	3. The Memory Lane (Part 1)

Quando Jason mise piede per la prima volta a casa dei Carswell, rimase del tutto spaesato

 

Aveva solo dieci anni e non solo non aveva mai visto la coppia che lo aveva _assunto_ , per così dire, come compagno di giochi del figlio, ma nemmeno lo stesso bambino, suo coetaneo, con cui avrebbe dovuto stringere amicizia. La situazione non era forzata, contrariamente a quanto poteva sembrare, e al piccolo Brody in realtà non pesava neanche. Ma restava comunque il fatto che si sentisse come se ogni cosa, là dentro, fosse fatta di cristallo e mentre aspettava in quel gigantesco atrio invaso solo da un profondo e immutabile silenzio, Jason poteva far altro che sentirsi sempre più confuso.

 

All’improvviso quello strano sortilegio fu rotto dall’apparire di un bambino biondo in cima alle scale che esplose in un gigantesco e solare sorriso, prima di correre giù e venirgli in contro del tutto eccitato.

 

Jason per un attimo fu preso in contropiede da tutta quell’energia così incandescente che il coetaneo emanava e che senza farlo apposta gli riversava addosso, attraverso una raffica di parole che sembravano non finire mai, iniziando a trascinarlo in giro per quell’enorme edificio e raccontandogli di tutto quello che insieme avrebbero potuto fare. In poco tempo il piccolo Carswell si rivelò essere un bambino dolce e simpatico quando eccitato e solare; a Jason piaceva giocarci insieme e passare del tempo con lui ma fin dal primo momento una domanda gli sorse spontanea, qualcosa che per molto tempo a venire avrebbe continuato a chiedersi finché la risposta, di prepotenza, non gli fosse piombata davanti gli occhi. Com’era possibile che un bambino tanto divertente e solare, che sorrideva sempre in quel modo così affettuoso, essere anche il più triste e tremendamente solo al mondo? E come poteva quella casa così grande, magnifica e piena di tante cose belle, essere anche così… _terribilmente gelida_.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Una volta usciti dalla grotta non fecero molta strada.

 

La colpa era un po' di entrambi, Oliver questo lo sapeva bene; da parte propria avrebbe preferito che Jason si sedesse, che stesse fermo e che magari dormisse un altro po' visto che il suo viso era ancora più pallido di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere; dall'altra parte, il guerriero bianco guardava con diffidenza e preoccupazione il limite della proprietà del Dr. Earnhardt. Come se fosse perseguitato dall'idea che il pericolo giacesse lì, pronto nell'ombra, appena oltre quelle ripide discese. Per questo finirono soltanto a girare intorno all'enorme casa bianca del chimico inglese un paio di volte.

 

Oliver continuò a sorreggerlo, a camminare insieme a lui spalla a spalla ed anche...a parlare.

 

Le prime furono solo poche parole buttate casualmente al vento, giusto per rompere il silenzio che comunque non era mai stato pesante tra di loro, nemmeno in quell'occasione. Poi lentamente riuscì a trascinarlo in quella zona grigia fatta solo di vecchi e divertenti ricordi, di tutte le idiozie dettate dall'incoscienza che si erano concessi durante l'infanzia e poi l'adolescenza – e di cui Jason batteva di gran lunga il coetaneo biondo per quanto riguardava l'avventatezza e la pericolosità.

 

Era riuscito a farlo ridere, senza troppi pensieri, facendogli ritornare il sorriso sulle labbra; Oliver il più delle volte non era un genio a capire bene le situazioni, anche quando accadevano davanti a lui, ma in quel momento intuì che a Jason dovesse mancare parecchio.

 

I suoi amici. La sua casa. _La sua famiglia…_

 

Per un attimo lo sfiorò il pensiero di Grant ma ancora non osò chiedere nulla e poi, c'era così tanto che voleva conoscere del suo migliore amico, così tanto da quando erano stati divisi sull'isola; ma doveva essere cauto, doveva arrivarci piano piano, usando le parole giuste ed evitando di forzare la persona, che come amico, amava più a questo mondo.

 

Così usò semplicemente il suo super potere di sapere vedere il lato migliore di tutte le cose; persino di quelle successe a tutti loro sulle Rook.

 

“Certo che sei diventato proprio figo J” gli disse Oliver con un sorriso divertito e felice in viso, così da spostare finalmente l'argomento verso l'elefante nella stanza che entrambi avevano fatto finta di non notare fino a quel momento: “Sapevo infondo di non dovermi preoccupare troppo, ma quando sei spuntato tu a salvarmi è stato fantasistico!” aggiunse, iniziando finalmente a parlare del presente. Dell'isola – anche se non era quello a cui mirava, quello che sperava di tirare fuori dall'amico.

 

Jason per un attimo non rispose, poi lo guardò confuso e preoccupato: “Non hai provato paura?” gli chiese con un po' timore, perché come Ollie sapeva essere il ragazzo più solare della terra, J invece, senza alcun secondo fine e del tutto inconsciamente, sapeva essere il più ingenuo e premuroso.

 

E questo, persino ad uno a cui sfuggiva quasi tutto come Oliver, era riuscito a capirlo.

 

“Ok, forse un po' me la stavo facendo sotto – all'inizio” gli confessò abbastanza ironico, edulcorano di molto la pillola.

 

Purtroppo si ricordava ancora bene com'era stato dover correre sotto quella terrificante pioggia di proiettili vaganti, trasalendo ogni volta che sentiva lo scoppio di qualcosa vicino, o di una pallottola sfiorargli pericolosamente la testa lasciandogli nelle orecchie un sibilo assordante.

 

Era stato spaventoso, ma sarebbe stata una menzogna non ammettere che di colpo gli si era riempito di gioia il cuore, quando aveva notato **_chi_** fosse il suo salvatore.

 

“Ma è stato comunque incredibile!” aggiunse subito con un largo sorriso, prima che l'amico potesse in qualche modo sentirsi responsabile per ciò: “Non appena ho visto che non c'era confronto tra te e loro mi sono sentito incredibilmente euforico! Era come avere Jason Statham a farmi da angelo custode!” concluse eccitato, strappando una leggera risata all'amico.

 

Ecco, era proprio questo che serviva; perché se il ragazzo biondo voleva arrivare al vero punto della situazione, alla vera domanda che voleva fargli da quando era stato salvato, prima doveva mettere Jason il più possibile a suo agio – di farlo sentire, come dire... _a casa_.

 

“Non sono l'eroe di un film d'azione Oliver” gli rispose ma stavolta con tono scherzoso nonostante la visibile malinconia di sottofondo: “Ho solo fatto quel che dovevo”

 

“E questo è proprio quello che direbbe un eroe” gli rispose l'amico facendogli subito notare l'ovvio, per quanto l'altro non fosse disposto a credergli. Infondo Jason aveva risposto come sempre, guidato solo dalla semplice ingenuità del suo carattere buono.

 

Per un attimo si guardarono negli occhi dopo questo scambio di battute, ritrovandosi chissà perché a ridere insieme ancora una volta, del tutto spensieratamente; forse un po' troppo, visto come il suono che uscì dalla bocca del guerriero bianco iniziò poi a distorcersi, diventando un chiarissimo gemito di puro dolore.

 

Oliver fece appena in tempo ad accorgersene prima di ritrovarsi a sorreggere l'amico con ancor più impegno, sentendolo d'improvviso cedere e stringersi quasi disperatamente a sé, anche se tutto durò per un brevissimo attimo – di nuovo ebbe il terrore che potesse svenirgli tra le braccia, come diverse ore prima nella grotta, per questo iniziò a pregare con tutto il cuore di non assistere di nuovo ad una scena simile.

 

“Fermiamoci qui!” disse senza aspettare proteste; non che Jason fosse in grado di farne.

 

Per loro fortuna, il grosso gazebo bianco da cui si poteva ammirare dalla cima di quella collina gran parte dell'isola era lì, a pochi passi.

 

Oliver, con attenzione ma anche fretta dettata dalla preoccupazione, guidò il suo migliore amico fin dentro alla struttura per poi aiutarlo a sedersi sulla sdraio che giaceva al suo interno, non staccando mai ancora le mani dal suo corpo e stando solo attento ad ogni minimo segnale che poteva avvisarlo di dover intervenire.

 

“Ok ok Jason, v-vuoi che ti porto qualcosa di fresco da bere?” gli chiese preoccupato, ma l'amico non gli rispose. Ancora si limitava a tenere gli occhi serrati, cercando solo di respirare lentamente: “U-una birra magari?” gli chiese poi, ma non sembrava di aspettarsi per davvero una risposta.

 

“O...oliver” cercò di interromperlo Jason prima che corresse troppo, ma a quanto pare aveva preso la tangente e di fatto, continuò a parlare talmente velocemente che visibilmente il ragazzo moro non era più sicuro di riuscire granché a seguire il discorso.

 

“Ma certo! Il dottor E. mi ha detto che ne ha una ghiacciai piena sotto la veranda, se vuoi faccio un salto e la prendo subi...”

 

“Oliver!”

 

“Sì Jason?” si fermò finalmente per chiedergli incuriosito e confuso.

 

In risposta il guerriero bianco gli sorrise calorosamente: “Sto bene Oliver” lo rassicurò poi, semplicemente. Peccato solamente che fosse ancora troppo pallido e visibilmente troppo stanco per poterlo sostenere.

 

Il ragazzo biondo però non disse niente.

 

Forse non avrebbe dovuto, forse sarebbe stato meglio se l'avesse preso in pieno petto e gli avrebbe detto una volta per tutte di piantarla con tutte quelle scuse, di finirla di dire che tutto andava bene quando non era così, di smetterla di far finta di non avere un problema perché così non aiutava né sé stesso e nemmeno la persona che voleva offrigli il proprio aiuto.

 

Ma Oliver non era Grant.

 

Dio...se il fratello maggiore di quel ragazzo fosse stato lì, non avrebbe esitato nemmeno per un momento nel caricarlo sulle proprie spalle, ignorando ogni tipo di protesta e riportarlo alla tenda. Questo però non sarebbe successo perché Oliver Carswell era diverso e provava per Jason un affetto altrettanto profondo ma anche del tutto spensierato ed ingenuo; per questo e per tanti altri motivi, non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai rimproverato per nascondergli così ostinatamente di avere un problema.

 

E poi, tra l'altro, era proprio l'ultima persona che poteva rinfacciargli una cosa del genere…

 

“Va bene J” gli disse sfoderando un largo e sincero sorriso, rilassandosi un poco: “Però se ti va...le prendo comunque un paio di birre” gli propose Oliver, stavolta tornando calmo e positivo, come se non fosse successo proprio nulla.

 

“Sì, magari solo un paio” gli confermò massaggiandosi distrattamente il viso stanco.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Oliver si allontanò per prenderle e Jason lo guardò leggermente incupito. Poi sospirò e nel farlo con una mano estrasse dai pantaloni qualcosa che aveva raccolto nelle vicinanze della serra, qualcosa che al ragazzo biondo era sfuggito e che aveva permesso al guerriero Rakyat di calmarsi e tornare a sentirsi, seppur in minima parte, _protetto_.

 

Tra le sue mani, Jason stringeva un vecchio cacciavite appuntito un po’ arrugginito. Non importava. Poteva accontentarsi. Dopotutto era sempre un'arma...


	4. The Memory Lane (Part 2)

Il vicolo era buio e il quartiere piuttosto degradato e sinistro, per questo nessuno a quell'ora della sera non osava mettere piede in un posto simile. Nessuno che per lo meno, non avesse un interesse particolare che lo spingeva ad arrivare fin lì in solitaria e con circospezione; qualcuno che desiderava solo lasciarsi andare e dimenticare tutto quanto. Volteggiare in un oceano di pace privo di preoccupazioni, privo di un domani, privo di una qualsiasi responsabilità o di conseguente negative.

 

Anche solo per una notte.

 

_Anche solo se avesse potuto significare di rimanerci secco_.

 

Il ragazzino scheletrico e più bianco di un fantasma che tremava nella penombra del vicolo decise di avvicinarsi agli uomini davanti alla porta di metallo. Da quel vicolo stretto e spaventoso si potevano sentire i rumori del locale all’interno, il suono della musica così alta fino a stordirti il cervello. Era un club, una discoteca, un luogo dove ubriacarti, farti e perdere ogni inibizione con la gente sbagliata.

 

Non era importante; il ragazzino biondo dalla pelle un po’ rovinata e con le occhiate così marcate da sembrare uno zombie, si avvicinò al gruppo di uomini che ne stanziava abitualmente l’esterno, per approcciare con loro.

 

Capirono subito che si trattava di un tossico ed uno di loro lo riconobbe persino come cliente abituale.

 

Così lo salutarono e nonostante volesse solo _la roba_ , cercarono subito di convincerlo ad entrare. Era noto per la quantità di soldi che spendeva se gli sventolavi qualcosa di nuovo e molto forte davanti al viso e per questo, insistettero a non lasciarlo andare. Il ragazzino dall’aspetto malaticcio non ci mise molto a lasciarsi convincere, era già sull’orlo dell’astinenza e l’uso abituale di droghe non gli aveva lasciato ormai chissà quale difesa.

 

Accettò e per questo si lasciò trascinare in una stanza piena di gente ridotta esattamente come lui, già collassata o sul punto di assumere la propria “dose”. Una stanza disordinata, sporca, schifosa in tutti sensi possibili; ma non importava, la vista dei cristalli e della cocaina tolsero completamente l’importanza all’ambiente e a tutto il contesto che lo circondava.

 

Il ragazzo, che assomigliava più ad un cadavere che camminava che a un essere umano vivo, si ritrovò al settimo cielo; felice solo di spendere i propri soldi per averla e usarla.

 

Non ci volle molto prima che anche lui, come tutti gli altri, si ritrovò disteso e del tutto stordito in un angolo, mentre la sensazione più bella del mondo lo invadeva, mentre ogni dolore e preoccupazione se ne volava via con una leggera brezza. Mentre ogni cosa terrena perdeva tutta quanta la sua importanza e mentre tutto ciò accadeva, l’unica cosa che il ragazzino riusciva a pensare, era che nelle proprie tasche aveva un mucchio di soldi e che lì, c’era davvero tantissima droga.

 

… _chissà quando sarebbe ritornato a casa_.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Da quel gazebo l’isola era ancora più bella.

 

Appoggiato sul corrimano avevo spostato lo sguardo dalla via lattea, che si rifletteva magnificamente nell’oscurità dell’oceano sottostante, ai fuochi sparsi dei pirati per tutta la baia del sole. Potevo vedere le montagne, l’antenna radio del luogo e come la spiaggia si curvava a formare quel piccolo lembo di terra quasi a sé stante. Aveva tutta l’aria di uno spettacolo romantico, peccato che fosse il paradiso degli assassini e dei ladri, degli stupratori e dei folli sadici – che fosse il paradiso delle bestie selvagge.

 

“Tieni!” mi sorprese per un attimo Oliver, arrivandomi incontro tutto sorridente e con un paio di birre già aperte in mano.

 

Io mi voltai non reagendo violentemente stavolta; forse perché ero armato, forse perché di sicuro ero molto più rilassato di quando ero appena uscito dalla grotta. Forse perché semplicemente mi aveva già contagiato con la sua energia positiva. Così _stavolta_ in risposta sorrisi accettando la birra che mi porse.

 

“Grazie Oliver”

 

In realtà non credo esistessero parole per descrivere quanto fossi grato ad averlo come amico.

 

Lui continuò a sorridermi per poi affiancarmi, appoggiandosi su quel parapetto ad osservare distrattamente davanti a sé, mentre iniziavamo a sorseggiare dalla bottiglia di vetro; sinceramente non andavo chissà quanto matto per la birra e nonostante cercassi di rimanere in forma, quando c’era l’occasione giusta mi gettavo su degli alcolici decisamente più pesanti e con un immediato effetto stordente. Non sapevo neanche che marca dovesse essere quella che avevo tra le mani, ma l’avevo vista anche a Bangkok quindi presumo dovesse essere popolare da queste parti.

 

Il sapore non era nemmeno male, ma per quanto fosse piacevole, l’alcol non doveva essere una scappatoia dai miei problemi… _o dai miei doveri_.

 

“Ti hanno fatto del male?” mi venne improvvisamente da chiedergli, intercettando per un attimo il suo iniziare a parlare di chissà che cosa ancora e stroncandolo sul nascere senza farlo apposta - _almeno credo_.

 

Oliver per un attimo mi guardo preoccupato e dispiaciuto per via di come quella domanda era uscita dalla mia bocca, attraverso un suono rauco e debole, pregno dello spettro del dolore e della paura di tutto quello che quei maledetti criminali senza principi e senza una briciola d’onore potessero avergli fatto durante la sua prigionia; durante tutto quel tempo che era stato costretto a passare nelle loro mani - _solo perché io ero ancora così maledettamente lento nel recuperali e salvarli_ _tutti_.

 

“Loro non…loro non ci sono andati giù pesanti con te, vero?” provai a chiedergli di nuovo e dover dire quelle parole fu come cercare di farlo mentre un macigno mi pressava orribilmente sullo stomaco.

 

Ne avevo viste così tante, decisamente troppe, da avere persino gli incubi la notte per come potessero venire trattati i prigionieri su questa maledetta isola. Dei danni e soprattutto dei traumi che sarebbero potuti nascere per colpa di quei maledetti animali. Della rabbia e del dolore, della continua umiliazione e dalla degradante impotenza di fronte a qualcosa di profondamente orribile che non potevi in alcun modo fermare o dimenticare. Di qualcosa che ti avrebbe perseguitato per sempre rischiando di rovinare il resto della tua vita – se eri abbastanza fortunato (o no) da poterne avere ancora una.

 

Queste cose le sapevo bene; perché infondo, non ero forse anch’io una vittima di tutto questo?

 

“In realtà Jason…” incominciò a rispondermi e per un attimo io sentii il cuore mancarmi un battito per quello che avrei potuto sentire nel seguito: “…no. Sono stato abbastanza bene” aggiunse poi e di colpo tutta la pressione che sentivo, tutta l’angoscia, così com’era venuto riuscì anche a volatilizzarsi in un breve attimo.

 

“Davvero?” gli dissi, sorridendo e passandomi una mano tra i capelli, confortato, nonostante gli occhi lucidi per lo spavento.

 

Oliver tornò a sorridermi con tutto il suo calore: “Certamente J! E fidati, non è un’esagerazione se ti dico che forse mi hanno trattato di lusso, meglio di chiunque altro nelle loro vite!” affermò senza esitazione e con un sorriso così solare e rassicurante che non riuscii a fare a meno di credergli. Ma non era solo questo…

 

Conoscevo Oliver fin da quando ero bambino e una delle tante cose che avevo notato di lui era come fosse piuttosto fortunato quando si trattava di essere in situazioni parecchio pericolose; ma finire su quest’isola e sapere che razza di mostri fossero gli uomini di Vaas, mi aveva fatto vacillare e credere che persino la sua buona sorte potesse avere una falla.

 

“Ah sì? Come diavolo hai fatto?” gli chiese scherzosamente, molto più rilassato ora e lui in risposta mi sorrise divertito.

 

Era stato casuale, una situazione da sembrare davvero comica e suscitare ilarità nella propria assurdità, eppure così erano andate le cose: Oliver era stato catturato mentre si trovava con Daisy e Liza, perché da migliore amico qual era, durante la nostra separazione il primo giorno sulle Rook, aveva parlato con lei e cercato di convincerla che alla fine non ero così idiota come delle volte davo a credere con i miei comportamenti a perlopiù irresponsabili e a volte persino distaccati.

 

Non ero mai stato un uomo facile con cui avere una relazione d’amore fissa.

 

Lui era presente alla loro cattura, ma il giorno dopo li divisero e con la mia ragazza (la mia ex, quando finalmente avrò il coraggio di parlarle) finì in tutt’altro avamposto.

 

“Il Blu Steel*, sei stato lì per tutto questo tempo quindi?” commentai abbastanza sconsolato.

 

L’avessi saputo prima, di sicuro non ci avrei messo così tanto per liberarlo; rischiando pure che finisse sull’isola sud insieme ai mercenari e che lì lo perdessi per sempre. Era stato solo per un pelo se Oliver era salvo. Ancora qualche giorno di più e chissà dove diavolo nel modo sarebbe stato spedito.

 

“Sì. Anche se non sapevo che avesse un nome” mi rispose sincero Ollie.

 

Io sorrisi divertito, forse perché da un lato adoravo essere consapevole di conoscere questo posto meglio di _quel_ dannato figlio di puttana, che ci aveva vissuto per tutta la vita e che attraverso violenza e disumane crudeltà, se n’era pure autoproclamato il sovrano.

 

“Sai, all’inizio non mi trattavano né peggio e né meglio di chiunque altro lì. Ma poco dopo che hanno scoperto il _mio talento_ , sono diventato quasi una celebrità” mi disse e come iniziò a raccontare la sua storia, passai per diversi stati emotivi.

 

La prima fu preoccupazione.

 

Nell’apprendere che i pirati avessero scoperto in cosa fosse così bravo Oliver, mi creò un nodo alla gola e di nuovo sentii lo stomaco darmi problemi. La mia amicizia, con lui, era delle più lungimiranti ma questo non voleva dire che era stata anche tra le più facili; avevamo vissuto un periodo, o meglio, il mio migliore amico aveva vissuto _un certo periodo_ , che sincerante non avrei mai augurato proprio a nessuno di sperimentare nella propria vita.

 

Era stato un tossico, molto tempo fa e aveva usato la droga per colmare un vuoto che si portava dentro fin dall’infanzia. Aveva passato l’inferno, caduto in baratro e toccato persino il fondo per questo, ma i pirati tutto ciò non lo sapevano; l’unica cosa che loro avevano scoperto era come l’americano ricco e biondo sapeva riconoscere, tagliare e lavorare la droga meglio di tutti loro messi insieme. Di come avrebbe saputo dirigere _certi lavori_ con più efficienza e qualità di tutti loro messi insieme.

 

Per questo, prima di farlo prendere dai mercenari e portarlo fino al molo dove l’avrei salvato, l’avevano tolto dalle gabbie dei prigionieri e messo “al lavoro _”_.

 

Di come stava diventando una celebrità; perché come la faceva ottima lui, nessuno forse era mai stato in grado di farla e i pirati erano sempre ben contenti di prenderne qualche assaggio, o di riceverne un pacchetto insieme alla solita bustarella di denaro.

 

Per quanto fossi felice per lui, non ero sicuro di essere contento nel sentire questa storia, ma Oliver intercettò subito il mio umore.

 

“So a cosa stai pensando” mi disse abbastanza serio stavolta, abbandonando per un attimo tutto quel suo atteggiamento di sdrammatizzazione: “Sì, era una bella tentazione. Avere il libero accesso a tutta quella droga pesante, poterla persino assaggiare…sarebbe stato facile ricascarci” ammise ed entrambi bevemmo l’ennesimo sorso di birra dalle nostre bottiglie guardando poi dritti davanti a noi, fingendo di perderci nel panorama.

 

Tra me e me presi un profondo respiro.

 

“Ma non l’ho fatto J. Non l’ho fatto” mi disse sfoderando un’enorme sorriso solare ed io decisi di credergli. Entrambi sorridemmo, poi proposi brindisi con le nostre due bottiglie di birre ormai mezze vuote, per festeggiare forse l’unica cosa veramente positiva di tutto questo schifo.

 

Così sospirai: “Fanculo i pirati. Fanculo quest’isola” gli dissi avvicinando la mia bottiglia.

 

“Fanculo tutti!” mi disse divertito seguendomi a ruota prima di scontrare la sua bottiglia con la mia, mettendoci a ridere l’attimo dopo, prima di tornare a sorseggiare le nostre birre.

 

Prima di tornare a ridere a ed a scherzare quasi spensieratamente…

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Nella baia pirata tutto sembrava abbastanza tranquillo; i pirati presidiavano i loro avamposti e quelle zone sensibili che avevano bisogno di costante sorveglianza. I più fortunati erano radunati intorno a qualche fuoco a non far niente a parte bere, fare battute e fare qualche conversazione abbastanza rozza e sessista. Oppure avevano la notte libera da usare per dare qualche party insieme alle prostitute più facilmente reperibili nei dintorni; sempre se non avevano voglia di rapire momentaneamente qualche giovane ragazza del luogo con cui “divertirsi” od usare qualche nuova prigioniera o prigioniero occidentale che avevano tra le mani – ovviamente coloro che non era tassativamente vietato usare perché ancora “inviolati”, visto che certa merce valeva davvero cifre astronomiche nel mercato degli schiavi.

 

Insomma, nulla di diverso dal solito. Così come l’invidia di quelli che dovevano sgobbare invece di poter cazzeggiare come tutti gli altri.

 

Felipe era tra loro.

 

La tecnica che guidava aveva avuto un guasto ed ora si dannava sotto il cofano di quella stupida vecchia macchina per cercare di farla ripartire; tra gli altri tre pirati che erano assegnati alla ronda con lui ce n’era uno appoggiato contro la portiera e si limitava a ripulire la propria arma, l’altro fumava accucciato a terra, sempre vicino all’auto, mentre l’ultimo aveva messo su una fiacca sorveglianza.

 

Di solito la baia pirata non era terreno di scontro con il popolo Rakyat, o almeno, lo era stato per anni, prima dell’arrivo di Jason e prima che quest’ultimo liberasse l’avamposto di Amanaki.

 

“Huh?” fece solo in tempo a dire il pirata che si era volontariamente messo a fare la guardia dopo che intravedendo un piccolo luccichio tra la vegetazione, si ritrovò giusto un momento dopo conficcato da un coltello volante, prima di lanciare un verso strozzato e di stramazzare già morto.

 

Fu un attimo e quella piccola striscia di sabbia che collegava la baia pirata all’isola principale fu teatro di un attacco da parte dei guerrieri della giungla.

 

Felipe, insieme agli altri due rimasti, si riparò subito dietro all'auto imbracciando le armi e rispondendo al fuoco; ritrovandosi a ringraziare il fatto di aver già chiamato alla radio dei rinforzi, da come si era accorto che con loro non avevano nessun ricambio e nessun saldatore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Blue Steel*: questo avamposto in realtà non esiste nel gioco, me lo sono inventata di sana pianta.


	5. The Demones Inside Ourselves

 

Ero svenuto. Per la seconda volta avevo mentito ad Oliver sulla mia salute, per poi collassare pallido ed esangue sotto i suoi occhi; l’ultima cosa che ricordavo prima di quel momento, fu che mi afferrò in tempo, evitando ancora una volta che finissi per cadere faccia a terra. L’ultima cosa che udii invece, oltre ad uno strano rumore scoppiettante in lontananza, fu il mio nome pronunciato dalla sua bocca e seguito dalle parole “mi dispiace”

 

Quando ripresi sensi mi ritrovai a vagare con lo sguardo in una stanza illuminata; il colore rosa fu la prima cosa che mi colpì e nel cominciare a percepire la voce del Dr. Earnhardt, finalmente, iniziai a capire dove mi trovassi…

 

“…insomma, non sono un vero medico sai – o un chirurgo” mi stava spiegando e sembrava essere solo la parte centrale di un discorso iniziato chissà quanto prima. Peccato che io fino a quel momento ero rimasto privo di coscienza, anche se il vecchio dottore inglese, ancora un po’ perso con la mente tra gli effetti di quelle sostanze pericolose che lui stesso produceva, non se n’era affatto accorto: “Lo sia Jason, no? Sono un chimico. Un bravissimo chimico! ho tanta roba su cui sto lavorando ora e per cui i pirati non vedono l’ora di metterci le mani sopra, come le pillole gialle, ricordi? Non ho ancora perfezionato bene la formula ma ci sono vicino, di sicuro ne andranno entusiasti quando finalmente saranno complete; io stesso le proverò per primo…” continuava ancora ed ancora a parlare, con una certa calma rilassatezza dovevo ammettere, ma sembrava anche senza fine. Chinato su di me, costantemente, più precisamente al livello del mio ventre, munito di attrezzi come forbici, ago e filo, sembrava impegnato ad “aggiustare” qualcosa che non andava. Poi notai il sangue, le bende e capii che stava cercando di ricucirmi ancora quella maledetta ferita; la stessa che mi aveva già fatto perdere i sensi davanti a tutti nella grotta.

 

“Dove…Dov’è Oliver?” fu la prima cosa che chiesi anche se mi risultò difficile, sentivo la bocca un po’ impastata ed ero ancora molto debole. Per un attimo mi sentii stordito sulla situazione ma fortunatamente la voce del mio migliore amico non tardò ad arrivare alle mie orecchie.

 

“Jason!” lo vidi spuntare oltre l’inglese, tutto sorridente, ed ora anche consolato non appena constatò con i suoi stessi occhi che di nuovo mi muovevo e parlavo.

 

Per un attimo ricaddi sul morbido materasso su cui giacevo e sospirai sollevato. Quel lettino da bambina era più comodo di quanto mi aspettassi e il constatare alla vista che tutto andava bene, non poteva far altro che confortarmi. Tanto che per un attimo chiusi gli occhi e mi rilassai.

 

“Bene, ho quasi finito. Vedi di stare fermo e riposarti ora, non vorrei ricucirti questa ferita per la terza volta e poi te l’ho già detto: sono un chimico non un medico, sono più bravo a trafficare con quello che ho giù nella serra, che con ciò che ti sta dentro. Cerca di ricordartelo” mi avvertì anche se lo fece piuttosto distrattamente, con la mente che sembrava ancora parecchio annebbiata. Poi si alzò e Oliver prese quasi il suo posto, sedendosi sul letto, praticamente accanto dove stavo disteso. Lo vidi di nuovo con uno spinello in mano a fumarsi altra erba, ma nonostante quel sorriso sollevato, notai che fosse ancora scosso per quello che avevo permesso accadere per la seconda dannatissima volta.

 

Nel frattempo il dottore era giù uscito dalla stanza mormorando sul del thé che ci avrebbe preparato, giusto per rilassarci – non dubitavo che ci avrebbe aggiunto dell’altro di proprio per ottenere l’effetto.

 

“Scusa” gli dissi soltanto, sentendomi ancora con la coscienza ancora troppo volatile per poter parlare, ma continuai comunque a farlo: “Non succederà mai più, te lo prometto” cercai di rassicurarlo.

 

Almeno speravo.

 

Oliver mi guardò con occhi lucidi, sorrideva, ma potevo benissimo vedere come fosse ancora scosso; di come l’idea della mia morte lo terrorizzasse forse più della propria.

 

“No Jason, non fa niente” mi rispose, facendo cadere una parte dello spinello già bruciato nel posacenere che aveva in mano e che poi posò sul piccolo comodino lì vicino: “E poi, quante volte te l’ho detto io? Giusto? Soprattutto quando non era palesemente vero” mi disse con una risata amara: “non ti sei mai arrabbiato una sola volta per questo…né mi hai odiato” continuando a sorridermi, ma i suoi occhi erano rossi e lucidi ed io non potei che guardarlo con dispiacere per questo – lottando per poter rimanere cosciente nel frattempo, ma senza la minaccia di nessuno pericolo.

 

Volevo solo continuare a parlare con lui.

 

“Perché tiri fuori questo ora? Sai che non ha più alcuna importanza” gli dissi sforzandomi, sentendomi quasi sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni da come non potei far altro che richiudere gli occhi e rigirare la testa nel cuscino come a dovermi riaddormentare. E poi, infondo, non era nient’altro che la verità; non c’era niente che importasse più di quel periodo, così come non ci fosse niente che sentivo mi dovesse.

 

“Sì sì, lo so; hai ragione” mi rispose sorridendo un po’ commosso come al solito, potevo percepirlo dalla sua voce visto come restai con gli occhi chiusi, ancora annebbiato da una sonnolenza persistente.

 

Ma continuavo ad ascoltarlo.

 

“Hey J, sai una cosa” richiamò la mia attenzione ma con semplice calma ed io aprii un poco gli occhi per guardarlo, nonostante potessi assopirmi da un momento all’altro: “So che quando eravamo nella grotta ti ho detto di no…ma ora penso che in realtà, lasciarti andare è proprio quello di cui hai bisogno. Quindi favorisci pure” mi invitò poi, porgendomi lo stesso spinello che si stava fumando fino ad un attimo prima. Io lo guardai con occhi stanchi, ma sorrisi e lo accettai.

 

Fin da quando avevo riportato Ollie nella grotta, nel vederlo fumare, avevo sentito la voglia di fare qualche tiro anch’io.

 

Così lo presi dalle sue dita e me lo portai alle labbra, inspirai, tornando a avvertire l’inconfondibile sapore nella mia bocca, oltre che al piacevole odore. Nel mentre Oliver continuava a guardarmi con occhi un po’ rossi, ma sorrideva e dalla sua espressione sembrava quasi volesse abbracciarmi forte – probabilmente serviva più a lui che a me in quel momento. Ma non avevo le forze per potermi sollevare e soddisfare questo suo desiderio; a malapena ne avevo per continuare a rimanere sveglio e non sprofondare nella dimensione irreale dei sogni.

 

Ma questo non voleva affatto dire che non potevo dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno.

 

Richiusi gli occhi, rilassato. Uno sbuffo di fumo lasciò la mia bocca, raccogliendosi in una piccola nuvola poco sopra la mia testa, per poi dispendersi nell’aria, mentre la mia testa sprofondò ancora di più nel cuscino come sentii ormai che le forze mi stavano lentamente lasciando, ma dolcemente stavolta; cullandomi e invitandomi semplicemente al sonno.

 

“…Anch’io ti voglio bene Oliver”

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Dando le spalle alla ringhiera di legno del gazebo, non molto prima, Oliver ci si appoggiò altrettanto, standomi a fianco mentre parlavamo; forse aveva notato la mia aria stanca, anche se cercavo di mascherarlo in tutti i modi. Stringere il cacciavite nella mia tasca mi dava sicurezza, ma non poteva di certo aiutarmi come una buona dose di caffè…o una bella flebo di sangue. Dovevo migliorare. Non potevo permettermi di perdere una giornata intera a riposo, per quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto, per quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso che con un tocco di bacchetta, ogni cosa sarebbe potuta tornare al proprio posto. Ma questa non era la realtà e se volevo guadagnare un futuro per le persone che amavo, dovevo sacrificarmi e impegnarmi a versare sangue – letteralmente.

 

Sollevai il viso, guardai il mio migliore amico, continuai a sorseggiare e a sorridere mentre seguivo il suo discorso e intanto mi facevo una promessa.

 

Non avrei mai raccontato a nessuno di loro cosa stavo realmente diventando…a quanta violenza mi stavo abituando, a quanta dolore io stesso ero diventando capace non solo di sopportare, ma anche di provocare. All’essere in cui mi stavo trasformando. Certo, forse esageravo, forse era solo un falso presentimento, ma per certo avevo questa terribile sensazione, dal profondo, che qualcosa dentro di me avesse incominciato a sgretolarsi, che lo stesse facendo tutt’ora, pian piano – la mia vita. Il mio io. La mia sanità mentale – e che prima o poi, presto o tardi, non avrei più potuto ignorarlo.

 

Ma per ora cacciavo il pensiero. Sorridevo. Mentivo.

 

Non avevo raccontato ad Oliver nemmeno un terzo delle cose che accadevano e che mi erano accadute. In realtà non credo che l’avrei fatto mai e per quella lunga notte, mi ero quasi convinto che avrei potuto farcela. Poi d’improvviso, il mio migliore amico pronunciò l’ultima frase che avrei mai voluto sentire.

 

“Com'è successo?”

 

Mi bloccai. Per un istante prima fissai il vuoto davanti a me rimanendo di pietra, poi mi ritrovai di colpo annebbiato, come se avessi appena preso un pugno in faccia.

 

“C-com'è successo, cosa?” gli chiesi poi, riprendendomi quel poco che bastava per fare lo sprovveduto, ma credo fosse la performance più penosa che io abbia mai recitato. Oliver aveva sicuramente capito che cercavo solo di evitare l’argomento, ma non me lo fece pesare.

 

“Intendo...di Grant” non appena sentii il suo nome mi parve di crollare.

 

Quando l’avevo salvato, quello stesso pomeriggio, l’adrenalina mi aveva impedito di mostrare debolezza. Di evitare di rompermi nel solo sentire quelle cinque lettere. Ma ora era diverso, non avevo nulla a tenermi in piedi, e così quella parte di me che cercavo di soffocare disperatamente prese velocemente il sopravvento. Non ero preparato affatto per quella domanda e forse evitavo di stare il più possibile con loro, ognuno dei miei amici, proprio per evitarla completamente.

 

Non volevo ricordare la morte di Grant e l’avevo chiuso apposta in cassetto ermetico per non doverlo fare mai, ma in quel momento, così vulnerabile com’ero, mi venne spontaneo frantumare quella maledetta cassaforte ed estrarlo. E la prima cosa che sentii nel rammentare, la prima cosa che io provai, stranamente non fu la tristezza, che invece mi accompagnò l’attimo dopo, ma rabbia. Cieca e dolorosa.

 

All'inizio mi ritrovai a stringere i pugni con le lacrime già agli occhi, come mi tornò alla mente la figura eretta di Vaas, che rideva tutto divertito dal suo palcoscenico di lamiere e legna, come a doversi far ammirare – così sadicamente compiaciuto del suo operato e del suo impulso di fare a pezzi la vita come se non avesse valore – mentre ingenti litri di sangue uscivano a schizzo dal collo forato di mio fratello, imbrattandomi tutto. Lavato via, dalle rapide di quel fiume che dieci minuti dopo mi avrebbero quasi portato alla morte.

 

Dio. Quanto desideravo fargliela pagare.

 

Quando desideravo restituirgli, almeno un minimo, di tutto quel dolore che mi aveva fatto provare; demoralizzato solo dalla consapevolezza, che probabilmente non esisteva nulla a questo mondo a cui quel bastardo tenesse abbastanza dal soffrici come un cane nel perderla. Che non avrei mai potuto farlo piegare dal dolore come aveva fatto con me…come ancora, faceva con me. Avrei voluto almeno poterlo usare per sfogarmi; pugnalarlo a morte nel ventre, o magari proprio al centro del torace, aprire un buco, scavare là doveva aveva un abisso profondo di oscurità e follia al posto cuore; fargli pagare sangue per sangue…

 

Ma lui non c'era. Non c'era mai quando avrebbe potuto darmi soddisfazione e gli unici ad essere lì in quel gazebo, eravamo solamente io ed Oliver…

 

Così scoppiai semplicemente in lacrime.

 

Oliver mi guardò spaventato come quasi crollai nuovamente sotto la forza del mio stesso peso, ma la verità è che scivolai fino a toccare il pavimento del gazebo e finire per usare la ringhiera come schienale. Ollie si mise seduto anche lui, standomi vicino ma non sapendo che fare e credo che non sapesse nemmeno cosa dire all'inizio perché sul mio volto c'era sì tristezza, dolore, ma anche rabbia e frustrazione – dovevo dare l'idea di essere la cosa più fragile e debole sulla faccia della terra. Ma anche che da un momento all'altro potevo sempre trasformarmi, rialzarmi all'improvviso, diventare dinamo pura e incendiare il mondo. Il viso mi si riempì di lacrime e mostrava occhi rossi e inferociti, mentre il mio corpo tremava o forse fremeva, nemmeno io stesso sapevo dire quale delle due fosse giusta; ed ero silenzioso, così silenzioso che facevo paura, come una carica pronta ad esplodere da un momento all'altro.

 

In attimo Oliver mi fu accanto, inginocchiato vicino.

 

 “Scusami J, i-io sono solo un idiota, sì, lascia perdere, lasciamo perdere! Cambiamo argo…” mi disse provando a farmi dimenticare tutto visto che non c’era modo di rispondergli senza che mi riducessi in uno stato tanto pietoso. Le mani infilate nei capelli, il dolore nel corpo che nella testa. Le fitte che stavano facendo appezzi il mio stesso cuore; chiusi gli occhi e d’improvviso vidi nuovamente il corpo senza vita di Grant, come fosse proprio lì, accanto a me. Fu allora che inizia a lasciare andare ad una triste e patetica serie di singhiozzi.

 

“Volevamo scappare” inizia a raccontargli improvvisamente con voce strozzata.

 

Oliver mi guardò a bocca aperta, incredulo più di me nel sentire che avessi ancora della voce per poter parlare.

 

“Io non ero...non ero nemmeno sicuro di riuscire a muovermi” gli rivelai, con la gola quasi bloccata e le lacrime che mi rigavano il viso, ricordando a quel patetico disastro che ero in principio, prima che incominciasse la mia trasformazione in guerriero: “Se non fosse stato per Grant non sarei nemmeno stato in grado di rimettermi in piedi” confessai quasi vergognandomi, coprendomi il viso con una mano nell'essere consapevole che senza di lui, senza mio fratello maggiore, io non sarei mai riuscito a scappare da quella dannata gabbia. Che senza sentirlo vicino, al mio fianco, non avrei neanche avuto il coraggio di iniziare e continuare questa guerra, lottando al fianco dei Rakyat per abbattere l’esercito dei pirati – che a volte mi capitava persino di udire chiaramente la sua voce come se fosse ancora qui, accanto a me; ma questo non l’avrei mai raccontato a nessuno.

 

Di colpo divenni di nuovo muto, lo sguardo perso ed un silenzio che metteva fin troppa paura. Per un attimo non udimmo nulla, nemmeno i grilli frinire.

 

“C’è l’avevamo quasi fatta…” dissi poi, con un filo sottile di voce. Interrompendomi di nuovo.

 

Non avevo gli occhi chiusi stavolta, ma l’avevo comunque di fronte a me, il suo cadavere steso per terra. Bianco, rigido, freddo. Immobile senza più fiato nei polmoni e sangue scorrergli fluido e accesso nelle vene. Solamente l’involucro vuoto di tutto quello su cui si era basato il mio mondo.

 

“Poi gli ha sparato…”

 

Oliver mi guardo con aria confusa, non potendo capire veramente né chi né come, ma io davanti a me ora vedevo la canna di quella maledetta pistola. Vedevo il sangue iniziare improvvisamente ad uscire dalla gola di mio fratello. Le mie mani premere sulla sua giugulare disperatamente, come se potesse davvero servire a qualcosa. Le mie mani imbrattate, rosse, completamente coperte del suo preziosissimo sangue…

 

Non mi ero accorto di star fissando per davvero le mie mani in quel momento, come di non essermi accorto della faccia terrorizzata del mio migliore amico, del suo insistente chiamarmi e cercare di riportarmi alla realtà. Del fatto che il sangue che mi appiccicava le dita fosse vero.

 

Il mio.

 

“C'era così tanto sangue Ollie...così tanto…” continuai però a mormorare, perso in quelle terribili allucinazioni.

 

“Va bene Jason, ora basta. Ti prego…” incominciò a dirmi pentito della sua richiesta, prendendomi le mani e spaventandosi nuovamente: “mio dio ma sono fredde. Sei troppo freddo!” esclamò toccandomi, confermando solo che c’era qualcosa che di nuovo non andava.

 

“Ci ho provato a salvarlo...giuro che ci ho provato…” continuai a piangere inconsolabile. Anche il viso di Oliver a quel punto era tra le lacrime.

 

La testa mi tornò a girare, così leggera, come se non l’avessi nemmeno sulle spalle.

 

La ferita mi si era riaperta e stavo rischiando di morire dissanguato un'altra volta; lo sapevo che era troppo presto per farsi una dannata passeggiata, ma io, testardo come al solito, avevo deciso che non fosse poi così rilevante...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Il ragazzino biondo si sentiva così svuotato. Da giorni non mangiava, da giorni non aveva fatto altro che rinchiudersi in una stanza e farsi, uscendo solo poco fa dalla nebbia che era divenuta la propria mente e rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dello schifo che era diventato il suo appartamento. Ma non aveva voglia di pensarci. In realtà aveva perso la forza di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa tanto tempo fa e l’eroina lo aveva aiutato parecchio nel ridurre il proprio senso di realtà, rendendolo ormai fiacco e lento.

 

Uscendo fuori, nascondendosi dietro un paio di grossi occhiali da sole e dentro una costosa e grossa giacca – nella speranza di apparire meno bianco e scheletrico – si incamminò verso la solita strada, che lo avrebbe portato al solito posto, dove avrebbe potuto rifornirsi per l’ennesima volta e ripetere la settimana esattamente così come l’aveva appena passata.

 

Come uno zombi a cui spuntava una siringa dal braccio. Ma quel giorno, accadde qualcosa di diverso.

 

“Oliver?” si sentì chiamare e per un momento il ragazzino trasalì, poi si volse, ritrovandosi di fronte l’ultima persona che avrebbe mai voluto incontrare da quando il suo fisico aveva iniziato a mostrare i segni inconfondibili della tossicodipendenza – oltre che vergognandosi per le ripugnati compagnie che stava iniziando a frequentare un po’ troppo assiduamente.

 

Ma la persona che l’aveva fermato non era uno di loro. La persona che l’aveva chiamato era Jason – l’unico vero amico che avesse mai avuto il mondo.

 

“E da un paio di mesi che non ti fai più sentire” gli disse e per un attimo il biondo si sentì stringere il cuore con colpevolezza, anche se nel tono dell’altro non c’era il minimo segno di accusa. Al contrario, c’era un sorriso, come se traboccasse di gioia nell’essere riuscito a rincontrarlo dopo tanti giorni di assoluto silenzio – come se il giovane tossico avesse cercato di troncare ogni rapporto e in parte era vero. Non poteva, non riusciva ad ingannarsi che Jason, per quanto ingenuo, ad una sola occhiata non capisse quello che stava ormai facendo da settimane al proprio corpo, dello schifo e della degradazione in cui stava sprofondando senza provare il minimo senso di colpa. Però…in quei soli due mesi, aveva anche dimenticato che c’era un motivo se voleva un bene dell’anima a quel ragazzo ed ora gli si era nuovamente presentato davanti agli occhi, in tutta la sua commovente semplicità: “Senti un po’, ti va di venire con me e gli altri? Stiamo andando a mangiare e bere qualcosa alla spiaggia. Che ne dici?” aggiunse con sorriso solare e in un primo momento non seppe nemmeno che rispondergli.

 

Jason non lo stava solo guardando, ma andava oltre. Sapeva perfettamente per cos’era dovuta la magrezza e il pallore, ma decise volutamente di ignorarlo. Voleva a tutti costi che gli andasse dietro e in quel momento ed era abbastanza testardo da non demordere per nessun motivo al mondo. Lo conosceva bene ed ora che ricordava nuovamente il suo carattere, sapeva perfettamente che era come se il ragazzino moro si trovasse di fronte ad un naufrago in mezzo al mare e che piuttosto che lasciarlo annegare si sarebbe tuffato anche lui, rischiando di morire oppure vivere, purché valesse per entrambi.

 

Accettò l’invito e lo seguì.

 

E non fu solo perché, per nulla al mondo, l’avrebbe mai messo a contatto con quell’abisso di tenebra che era l’ambiente naturale dei tossici come lui. Ma perché più semplicemente, Jason riusciva a star lì senza vergognarsi della presenza di quell’amico che poggiava i piedi sull’orlo del baratro.

 

Più tardi gli sarebbe quasi venuto da piangere – non poteva credere che stava davvero per giocarsi un rapporto simile.

 

Forse quell’incontro fu fortuito, forse cambiò tutto, perché da lì a diversi mesi più il giovane Oliver Carswell, dopo aver toccato il fondo, trovò finalmente il coraggio di entrare in comunità e di lasciarsi aiutare da chi avrebbe potuto farlo per davvero. Jason andò sempre a trovarlo, quasi tutti i giorni, e quando l’amico poté finalmente dichiararsi “pulito”, il moro lo invitò spesso a passare intere giornate insieme, oltre che ad ospitarlo regolarmente da lui.

 

…e questo Oliver non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.


End file.
